Fall No More
by WitheringNight
Summary: Like a bird she flew. Like a fire she raged. Like the ocean she was silent. Her life was hell and she didn't want it. Can a certain spellcaster show her that not everyone is the same, or will she end up taking away the pain? BennyxOC. Warning: If you can't handle this then don't read it, I understand.
1. Normalcy

_**Fall No More**_

_**-A story of truth and love-**_

_**Chapter 1- Normalcy**_

* * *

As much as I want it to be, I just know it'll never happen. I'll never be normal, not after what happened. I will never forgive the people who did this to me..to them. Now I'm a freak, something to poke fun at, something to be taken for granted. I know that happens to a lot of people, but not in my way. When it first started out, when I first started showing signs, I couldn't control myself. Everything went out of control and people got angry. Some, who knew about my incident, actually demanded that I be taken somewhere else. Far away from the town I grew and loved. My parents, who were alive at the time, didn't go through with it. There was nothing that anyone could really do at the time, they couldn't kick us out without permission from the mayor. Which he didn't approve of, he didn't know the story.

Then it happened. I had just come home from one of my friends house, one of the few who stayed by my side, and when I arrived my parents were home. The door was shut and locked just like normal and there was some food on the stove, just like normal. I had thought that they just went out for the night, so I didn't worry too much. But then I awoke the next morning and they still weren't there. I had some hope that they just went out for some groceries or breakfast, they sometimes did that. But there was no note or anything, but I still didn't worry too much.

But that changed after I got home from school and they still weren't there. I immediately called my grandfather and asked if had heard anything from my parents. The answer was a negative. I then told him that they weren't home when I got back from my friends, when I woke up, or when I got home from school. He asked if I tried to call them. I felt like an idiot and told him that I'd call them from the other house phone, which I did. It rang, and I was hopeful that I'd hear my mother's or father's voice, but I didn't. Their phones were currently unavailable for any calls, I told my grandfather that. He told me to go to my neighbors house, the one who didn't have a problem with my issue, and stay there. He was going to try to find out as much as possible. So, as fast as I could, I ran over to my neighbors house. I didn't notice someone was watching me.

When my constant knocking was answered with, I ran into their house. I immediately told them what was going on and they let me stay there. I didn't go to school for the rest of the month nor had I heard anything from my grandfather. Then came the news...

_I was sitting down next to the window, it was raining, and I was looking at it. It fit my mood perfectly. I was constantly worried about what happened to my parents and why my grandfather hasn't contacted me back yet. It was on my mind everyday and in my dreams every night, and the things I saw at night were not pretty sights. My neighbor, Mrs. Winslow, told me that I shouldn't worry too much to think on the bright side. What bright side?_

_Anyways, I was sitting down near the window, brooding, when a knock came upon the door. I stared in the direction of it, curiously. I wasn't sure whether I should answer it or not because Mrs. Winslow wasn't here, she went out for some groceries. So, instead of opening the door, I peeked through the window and saw three guys in black suits. They immediately turned towards me. I blinked and mouthed "Who are you all?" They held up some badges, but I wasn't convinced. But, just in case, I did open the door but I locked the one needed to get to the inner door. _

"_What do you want?" I had questioned. "Who are you?" The man in the front said something._

"_You must be Aria, my name is Ivan." He said with a smile. "I'm with the people looking over your parent's case...we came to tell you what we found." I stared at them._

"_What about my grandfather?" I questioned suspiciously. "Can you tell me why he didn't call me back? Or better yet, why I wasn't notified that there were people on their case?" Ivan stared at me, as did the rest of them._

"_Your grandfather was put into a special situation in which even we couldn't get him out of..." He said. "...I'm sorry, but he's not here anymore. He was able to send us the information that he received but wasn't able to see the results of it." I blinked. My grandfather was dead...that's something you want to hear, especially from strangers like these._

"_And m...my parents?" I questioned, I was hoping that they were alive. I noticed the pitying looks on the people's faces, so I glared at them. I didn't like being pitied, it made me feel weaker than I already knew that I was._

"_Are you going to answer or stand there?" I questioned feeling irritated. The man beside Ivan sighed, "We found your parents...alive." I smiled. "But they didn't stay...alive...for long. They had external and internal injuries that couldn't be fixed in time."_

"_They told us before they..left...that they were sorry to leave you like this." The woman next to Ivan said. "They also requested that you live with your grandmother, on your father's side, who resides in the town of Whitechapel. It's a town far away from here and they felt that it would be safer for you there." I heard all this but I didn't respond to it. I could feel their worried gazes on me._

"_Why?" I questioned to myself. "Why did any of this have to happen? Why did I have to be cursed with this stupid, stupid, curse? Why did I have to be so stupid?" I should've never left that day that it happened, my parents told me not to go, but I was angry and I wasn't thinking straight. Now, they're gone, my grandfather is gone, and I'm all alone._

_As I felt myself sit down on the ground, and the sound of Mrs. Winslow's car coming into the driveway, I could only think of one thing._

"_Normalcy..." That's all I wanted._

* * *

**WitheringNight: Did you like it? I won't ask for any reviews but they are appreciated. I'm just doing a whole lot of first chapters for things that I'm interesting in fathering on, in the chapter system, after I finish one of my other two stories. This is one of them, I hope you read the others.**


	2. Life Sucks

**Fall No More**

**Chapter 2- Life Sucks**

**POV: Aria**

* * *

As I was walking around the school, I could feel other people's gazes on me, I could hear them talking about me. How strange I was, how unusual, how freakish I was. I had gotten used to it ever since I moved to Whitechapel some years ago, but that didn't mean I liked it.

Anyways, as I was walking, I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I stopped and rubbed the area that had been it. I looked to the ground and saw a wadded up piece of paper. Typical...

Now, some of you might have picked it up and asked who threw it, but I knew I'd get no answer. Besides, I know that no human around me threw it. They wouldn't allow me the chance to come near them and enter the space that is theirs, I was too much of a oddball for that.

Sighing, I continued my walk down the hallway, now in my usual posture. Head bent low, hoodie over my head, hands in my pockets, and not a word to be said to anyone. I didn't even talk to the teachers, they tried to speak to me, but I never answered. And then the time that I decided "Hey! Why not try to talk today? It could change some things." My speaking capabilities were put on hold and I mean that. Every time I tried to talk nothing would come out and I felt like something was wrapped around my vocal chords, it was torture. So, ever since then, I never tried to speak again. Though, I could speak to my grandmother, who knew my situation fully now. I had to tell her at some point, even If I didn't want to, especially If I was going to be living with her.

Surprisingly, she took it well. At first she tried to see if I was schizophrenic, which I knew I wasn't, and the results turned out negative. So, like I said before, it was a supernatural thing. Then I was explained to about the strange history of Whitechapel and ever since then my grandmother and I have tried to find things that could get rid of this cursed curse. So far we found nothing, but on the bright side I didn't see as many spirits as I did before. I only saw about two a day or something, but they never bothered me. But I couldn't take the chance of having another bad spirit come around and mess up my life, so I separated myself from everyone else, except my grandmother, and I was okay with that. Sure it wasn't good to be a social outcast but as long as no one was getting hurt because of my problem, I was fine.

Then, as soon as I began to feel even the slightest bit of happiness or content, here comes trouble..again! This time it came in the form of a spirit, a rather nasty one at that, but the difference between this one and the others was that it just bothered me instead of the people around me. I was grateful for that, not having to worry about their reaction or a repeat of the past, but that didn't mean I liked what it was doing to me. I couldn't really eat without hearing it complaining or taunting me, I couldn't sleep without it messing with my dreams, and I couldn't even focus in school without it embarrassing me somehow. I hated it with a passion, a red hot one. But, there was nothing that I could do.

My life sucks...

* * *

**WitheringNight: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was short, but it gives you a view on how others view her at school (She's in high school) and how she presents herself to others...it's sad, isn't it? Anyways, Benny and the gang will be arriving on the scene soon, not now, but soon :)**


	3. Accident

**Story: Fall No More**

**Chapter 3- Accident**

**POV: Aria's**

* * *

After my regular schedule of classes and other unmentionables, it was time for lunch. It was the one place that I hated more than any other place in this school, know why? Well, you see, with the fact that you get food here and adding my torture spirit, you get disaster. The first time I had lunch with that thing around, my lunch ended up on the top of some popular girl's head. It didn't help that I was trying to get my tray away from the spirit, since it made it look like I did it. After that I didn't eat lunch here anymore, even if I was hungry.

And no, I'm not starving myself, I'm just not eating at this school. I don't need anyone else on my back constantly.

Anyways, once I got into the cafeteria, I went over to the empty table I always sat at. Nobody bothered me and I didn't bother anyone else, just the way I liked it. Simple, peace, and quiet. I had no idea what was about to take place.

"Hey." I heard a voice say. I didn't look up or bother to notice them. They most likely weren't talking to me anyways.

"You with the Grey hoodie." I then looked up. I saw a boy standing there. By his looks I can tell that he was a jock.

Anyways, due to my silent nature, I didn't say anything to him. He, however, continued whatever he was talking about.

"I heard that you dumped your tray onto my girlfriends head." He said. I blinked. Oh no...here we go. I wanted to say something but I held my tongue.

"What are you deaf?" He questioned. "I want you to apologize to her. Now." I made no move to well...move. I am not about to be choked to death in front of everyone.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab hold of my shoulder. I didn't have to look back to know who was behind me.

"Lackeys..." I thought. Just a bunch of followers these people were.

"If you don't apologize, I think you and I know what's going to happen next." He said. Seeing as how I didn't care too much about what they were talking about, I've gone through worse with this spirit that's following me, so I just silently stood there. I could feel the eyes of a lot of people on us.

"Typical..." I thought. See someone about to get hurt and you just stand there, or sit, like a wimp. It's sad, I tell you, sad...

Nevertheless, no matter what I thought, I was still about to get hurt. I prepared myself for it, but no pain came anywhere. I looked up a little and saw, whatever his name is, staring into space.

"Dean, what's up with you man?" I heard one of his lackeys question. I wanted to know to, but I was glad for the interruption. I might not care about getting humiliated and beaten up, but that doesn't mean that I want it to happen.

"Let her go." Dean said. I blinked, surprised. I think everyone else was too.

"What?" I heard another male voice question. "I thought you wanted to do this all week?"

"Yeah, but it's not right." Dean said. "It's not her fault, maybe it was an accident." Okay, now I'm freaked out.

"Dude!" I felt a hand let my shoulder go, "She walked over to your girl and literally dumped it on her head. Everyone saw it happen!"

"Dean!" I heard a shrilly voice call. I looked and saw the girl they were talking about walk, or stomp, over here.

"What are you waiting for?" She questioned with her eyes narrowed. "Teach her a lesson. She dumped that disgusting lunch food onto my head, It took my whole weekend to get that out of my hair and it made me miss my nail and tanning appointments."

"Wow..." I thought. The popular girls these days...

"I think you should cool down." Dean said before looking at me. "I'm sorry about her, she can be quite the hothead." I almost laughed at, whatever her name is, face.

"What!?" She exclaimed. "I want her punished, she can't get away with doing this to me, it's a rule. The freaks are never let off the hook by popular kids!" That's a rule? I'd like to meet the person who made up that rule.

"Excuse me." I heard a voice say. I looked to see the principal standing there. Great...

"What's going on here?" He continued. "I heard screaming from down the hallway."

Whatever her name is pointed at me, "I want her punished for what she did to me last week." The principal looked at me. He was already told of what happened to my parents and grandfather, so, instead of giving me detention he gave me a talk about how I shouldn't let what happened control what I do. Like I didn't know that already.

"Miss White...the situation that happened to you does not call for whatever you might want to happen..." He started delicately. "We've already talked to her and since she hasn't done this sort of thing before, we let her off with a warning. Now, if this happens again then we'll look into a decent consequence, but for now this is all we are doing. Now, I don't want to hear anymore problems with anyone, got that." We all nodded before he left. Then what's-her-face White glared at me.

"You're lucky this school takes pity of people like you, and by that I mean freaks, because if not you wouldn't even be here." She said. I rolled my eyes underneath my hoodie, I really wanted to say something...seriously I did.

"Roxanne, you need to calm down." Dean started. "I heard that people who actually express their anger get wrinkles when they get older." And at that I left the cafeteria. I'll leave them to their little fight or whatever. But I couldn't help but wonder what got into Dean. One moment he wants to hurt me the next he's defending me.

"It's got to be a trap or something." I thought my defensive side rising. I would have to be on the look out for the rest of the week.

* * *

**WitheringNight: I wonder what happened with Dean? Was it something to deceive Aria or something supernatural? In the town of WhiteChapel, anything is possible.**


	4. Suspicion

**Story: Fall No More**

**Chapter 4: Suspicions**

**POV: Aria's**

* * *

I was standing at my locker when I felt that someone was staring at me. Seeing as how that happens a lot I didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was.

* * *

**_-Ethan's Locker-_**

**Ethan's POV**

I was standing at my locker, along with Benny, and we were watching the girl involved in what happened in the cafeteria earlier this week. Something about what happened there bothered me.

"Tell me again why we're watching her?" Benny questioned for the third time. I sighed and look at him, "Because, something's up. I mean how does someone go from wanting to hurt someone to defending them?"

"Dude, it's obviously a trap, I honestly feel sorry for her. But hey! What can we do, right?" Benny said. I glared at him, "Dude, seriously, something is up. We've been on the receiving end of Dean's attacks and he's never let up on anyone." Benny shrugged, "Maybe she bribed him or something." I shook my head before closing my locked.

"Yeah, sure, he was bribed into defending her and risking losing his popularity." I said with a roll of my eyes. Everyone knew that the only reason why Dean was popular was because of his girlfriend, Roxanne. There was no way he would've given into a bribe and risking giving up his popular status. It has to be something else...

"But what..." I wondered as Benny and I walked down the hallway. What?

* * *

**WitheringNight: Look's like Ethan is suspicious of what happened in the cafeteria. Will he figure out what's going on? If so, what will he do? Read on to find out.**


	5. Thoughts and Guesses

**Story: Fall No More**

**Chapter 5- Thought's and Guesses**

**POV: Author's**

* * *

It was a Saturday night and as usual Ethan's parents were going out. So that left Sara to come over to babysit.

"Dude. You need to give it a rest." Benny said coming down the stairs with Ethan. "There's nothing going on with her. Sara's right, you are obsessed."

Ethan shook his head, "No I'm not. It's just that it keeps coming up in my mind and something's telling that there's something wrong." He said. "Remember your grandmother did say that we were drawn to the supernatural."

Benny shook his head, "That doesn't mean that it's supernatural though." He said. "You could always just be...obsessed." Ethan hit him in the shoulder and went into his living room. He saw his parents sitting there.

"Did you call Sara?" His dad questioned. He nodded, "Yeah, she'll be over in about five minutes." His parents nodded and went back to whatever they were watching on the TV. Ethan and Benny went into the kitchen. Whilst Benny went through his fridge, for snacks, Ethan thought about what happened in the cafeteria and after it. Every since then he noticed that she didn't come to lunch.

"Huh...I wonder why." He thought. Of course he thought that she could think that Dean's act was all well...an act...but he also couldn't help but think she knew something about his behavior.

"Or maybe I am obsessed." He thought before shaking his head.

"So, games, snacks, movies, and we're having girls over." Benny said. "This is going to be the greatest night ever. You might even lucky." Ethan stared at him, "Benny! Really?" He questioned. He could feel his face heat up.

Benny shook his head, "Dude, not that kind of lucky." He said before taking the drinks into the living room. Once he came back a knock came upon the front door.

"Must be Sara." Ethan said before looking at Benny. "Wait, you said girls...who else is coming?"

"Erica of course...along with Rory, who wouldn't stop talking until I told him he could come too, but he'll most likely get bored and leave early so...more babes for us!" Benny said with a grin. Ethan shook his head.

"Remember our number is on the fridge!" He heard his mother call.

"Alright, have a good time!" He called back. After hearing the door close he turned towards Sara, who just walked in.

"Did you find anything?" He questioned. Benny looked at him odd, "What are you talking about?" Sara sighed.

"He told me to follow Aria, that's her name by the way, and no I didn't find anything." She said. "She was at the park, near the woods, then she left and kept walking around. Then I got your call to come over so I left."

"Maybe she knew you were following her." Benny said. "You see it a lot on TV. When someone is following someone and said person is just walking around, they know you're following them."

Sara shrugged, "Yeah, maybe..." She said. "Anyways, I didn't get any information, and I honestly don't think there's anything wrong with her or that she had something to do with what happened in the cafeteria."

Ethan sighed, "Maybe you're right." He said. "But, come on, whenever we think something's supernatural, or I do, it's hardly ever wrong."

"Well...he does have a point there." Benny said before looking at Ethan. "But even if it was supernatural, who's to say that it has something to do with her?"

Sara nodded, "Yeah, I'm not about to risk exposing myself, just to find out that Dean was messing with her or it was just a waste of time." She said. "And you two shouldn't either." She then walked upstairs, probably to Jane's room. Ethan looked at Benny, who groaned.

"Don't tell me you want to talk to her." He said with a frown. "Why would she admit that there's something supernatural about herself?" Ethan shook his head.

"I'm not going to ask her about that, but we are going to try to befriend her." He said. Benny shook his head, "Dude, it's already bad enough..."

"Look, we need to find out about this, if it's not supernatural and it was all just Dean messing with her then we'll use a memory wiping spell on her, if she knows anything about what we are, but if not then...well..." Benny looked at him.

"Then what?" He questioned. "Do we just go on about our business? What if it's life threatening? I don't want to die, I have so much more things to do in my life." Ethan stared at him with a "Really?" look.

"Let me guess that involves flirting with a bunch of girls, buying all of your favorite video games and movies, and trying to be cool." He said. Benny looked away, "Maybe..." He then took the snacks and went into the living room. Ethan followed behind. Come Monday, their plan would begin.

* * *

**End.**


	6. Truth

**Story: Fall No More**

**Chapter 6- Truth**

**POV: Aria's**

* * *

After I came from the park, I began to walk around. The person following me thinks that I don't know that their following me, but I see them out of the corner of my eye. I turned around, like they do in the movies or on TV, and when I did I didn't see not a hair nor trace of them.

"Okay...that's odd..." I thought. They were probably just hiding somewhere.

"Lucky I didn't get to see their face." I thought before walking onwards. Once I got to my house, my grandmother immediately pulled me in.

"What?" I questioned. She looked at me.

"I just got a call from your school."She said. "They wanted to inform me of what happened in the cafeteria with that girl you were telling me about." I blinked. That was something I didn't want to talk about until I was sure of what happened, I guess I'll have to spill now.

So, clapping my hands together, I smiled at my grandmother. "Yeah...you see she had gotten her boyfriend to try and get revenge for her, and it almost worked...until he suddenly started defending me out of nowhere." I said. "He even insulted her a few times and it's odd because she's the reason for why he's popular." I might not be a loner at school but you hear a lot of things when you're quiet and people don't know you're listening.

Anyways, I watched my grandmother's expression change from a calm one to a worried one. Okay, now I'm worried.

"Uh..is there something you want to tell me?" I questioned as she ran, or wobbled, pass me. She grabbed a small book out of her cabinet before coming over to me. After reading it she looked at me, "Oh no..." She muttered.

"What's going on?" I questioned. She smiled at me sadly.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this, but...come on, you need to sit down for this." She said leading me over to the couch, Then she began her explanation.

* * *

**-An hour later-**

I was leaning against the wall, away from my grandmother, with widened eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"So I'm a Spirit Priestess?" I questioned. That explained why I saw spirits and whatnot. My grandmother nodded.

"And since I didn't get the training I needed when I first received them, they're out of control." I said. She nodded, "That's right. I wanted to take care of you, because I saw it in you when you were born what you were, but I didn't have a logical excuse for why I wanted to take you away." She said. "Priesthood can come from anyone in your family...yours came from your great, great, grandfather Jeremiah. He was a Spirit Priest and his gift came down to you."

"Why?" I questioned. "Why did it come to me? Why not someone else or why didn't it just stay with him?" My grandmother shook her head.

"That's not how it works." She said. "One a Priestess or Priest dies their gift is passed down to someone and anyone in their family. It could be passed down to a great grandson or their daughters child or even someone, of relations, a thousand years after them." I nodded.

"So...what do I do now?" I questioned. "Since I can't control what these spirits do, or don't do, do I just stay away from everyone?" I didn't have a problem with it, but I still wanted to know.

"No, you'll still go to school. But, due to my knowledge on your situation and another Priestess I know of, we can get you to where you need to be. But I warn you it will be hard and a long challenge. But I believe that you can do it." I blinked.

'If I don't...what will happen?" I questioned. She sighed.

"That's only happened once, I wasn't there, but I know what happened." She said before looking up, her eyes dark. "It was horrible though, thousands of people died. Spirits can control people and leave whenever they want, well those that don't have bodies that is, these spirits will bother you until they get strong enough to control you and other people, once it hits that stage...I'm afraid that there's nothing that can be done until they're called back to wherever their from." I blinked.

"Can I die from doing this?" I asked. She looked at me, "Yes, if a spirit is strong enough to control you, but we can get you to the level needed for them to leave you alone for a while, but that won't be enough." She said. "Once we get you to the level you should be at, or what you need to be at, then they shouldn't bother you anymore. There are only a few Spirit Priestess in the world, only three maybe, but they won't go after the others, if they're up to par that is." I nodded before walking towards the stairs.

"So, all this time I thought that those people did this to me, when it was with me all along." I said. My grandmother nodded, "Yes. I understand if wish to be alone now, whenever you're ready I'll bring you to the other Priestess I know." I nodded and walked up the stairs. I was both happy and angry. Happy that I have the ability to control these spirits out of my life and others but angry that I didn't find out about this sooner. It could have saved me from socially out-casting myself and having others do the same to me.

"I will fight this." I thought. "And I will win."

* * *

**WitheringNight: Well, now we know the "curse" that's been placed upon Aria. Sad isn't it when someone you can't control ruins your life.**


	7. Sad Melody

**Story: Fall No More**

**Chapter 7- Sad Melody**

**POV: Benny**

* * *

I was on my way to Ethan's house, and I had to pass the park, when I heard it. It made me stop my bike. What was that? Getting off my bike, and dragging it along with me, I walked more into the park.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby_

It was someone, obviously a girl...unless it's a boy with a girlish voice. They were singing but they didn't sound happy.

I then grinned, "Well, an unhappy girl..unless it's a boy, equals a happy Benny." I thought. I would just find this girl, comfort her, and then she'll be mine...unless it's a boy, then I'll just walk away like I never saw him.

So, with my bike, I got closer and closer to the source of the song. It was coming from a wooded area...hmm...

"I don't see anyone." I thought looking around, then I spotted a figure lying against a tree. I smiled and began to walk over to them, but, looking up they saw me and..of course..ran for it.

"Wait!" I called out to them, I knew I wouldn't catch up to them. It was dark and I didn't see what they were wearing.

Sighing, I took my bike back to the park entrance, "Well, there's always next time." I thought before riding off with my bike.

* * *

**-Aria's POV-**

* * *

Once I heard the sound of leaves crunching, I got up and ran. I heard whoever it was call out for me but I didn't turn back.

"Well...now I'm going to have to find another place." I thought. This is the third time that someone heard me and I wasn't about to take the chance of them coming back.

"Maybe I should just stick to staying in my room." I thought before shaking my head. "Nah, grandma would just start asking me questions and bothering me." And that's the last thing I needed, especially after I learned the truth. I wasn't mad at her, it wasn't her fault...okay it kind of was...but still I couldn't be mad at her. After all she is going to help me out, along with whoever this other Priestess is, so I'm grateful enough for that.

Looking up at the sky, I could see that it was about to rain.

"Might as well get home." I thought before walking off down the road.

* * *

**-Benny's POV-**

* * *

When I got to Ethan's house I was immediately met with Ethan glaring at me.

"Where were you?" He questioned. I raised my hands in "Hold up" kind of way.

"Look, I was on my way to your house when I heard something at the park." I said. "It sounded like someone was singing, it was most likely a girl, so I thought: Hey! Why not see if I can comfort her, you know, since the song sounded sad." Ethan shook his head before looking back at me.

"Let me guess, they saw you, then they ran." He said. I sighed, "Yeah...I probably should've been less loud." However I was not about to let that ruin our game/eat till we drop night.

"Well, that aside, let the games begin." I said as we went into the living room. But, for some odd reason, I couldn't get that person's voice out of my head.

* * *

**WitheringNight: Well, Aria and Benny almost met...but they'll meet later on in the story, trust me, it is a BennyxOC story after all.**


	8. Meeting the Priestess

**Story: Fall No More**

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Priestess**

**POV: Aria's**

* * *

I was sitting in the living room, waiting for my grandmother, she had told me that the priestess she knew had a grandson that lived with her. I told her to make sure that he wasn't there when I got there. I didn't need other people knowing what I was. And after a few comments between us, none mean at all, I got my wish. She was currently on the phone with the other Priestess.

"Alright, you got your wish, her grandson is going to go over to his friends house." She said. "He won't be there when you get there." I smiled.

"Great." I said before walking over to the door. "We can go now."

"You know, I don't see why it matters if he sees you or not, he's not normal either." She said. The other Priestess's grandson was a spellcaster..or was it master?

"I know he can conjure up spells, he's just as abnormal as I am, but I still don't want anyone who could possible go to my school seeing me do whatever it is you have me plan on doing." I said. "Maybe one day it'll happen, but not today." I then got into the car. I was ready to get this over with, the faster I learn how to get these spirits off my back, the better. Speaking of spirits, I wonder where what's-his-face is? He hasn't bothered me since I learned that I was a Spirit Priestess, not that I didn't mind, I'm just worried. I would've asked my grandma about it, but she was already doing all this..so...

"I can worry about that later, now I need to focus on this lesson." I thought.

* * *

**-Benny's POV-**

* * *

"Why do I have to go again?" I questioned. I was being kicked out of my own grandmother's house and it's by my own grandmother. Anyways, she looked at me, "I'm sorry Benny, but I can't tell you that. Maybe you'll find out one day." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I questioned before shaking my head. "Never mind, I'll just go over to Ethan's house." I then walked out the door, grabbing my bike helmet.

"I'm sorry Benny!" I heard my grandma call after me. "It'll all reveal itself in time!" What will? Never mind. I got on my bike, put on my helmet, and rode down the street but not before I saw a car pull up outside the house.

"What's that about?" I questioned to myself, then I smiled. I had a plan and I'd need Ethan's help to do it.

* * *

**-At Ethan's House-**

* * *

Once I got to his house, and was let it, I immediately started pushing Ethan up the stairs.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?" I shook my head, "I'll explain once we get upstairs." I then took him to his room and closed the door. He glared at me, "What was that about? I thought we were going to play video games in the living room?"

"Yeah, that can wait." I said. "You know how my grandma kicked me out the house?" He nodded. "Well, after that, I was on my bike but still close to the house when I saw a car pull up into the driveway." Ethan groaned.

"So, let me guess, you want to see what's going on?" Ethan questioned. I nodded, "Yeah, I have every right to know why I've been kicked out my own house, right?"

"Yeah, but how are you going to do it?" Ethan questioned. "If your grandma catches us, she'll turn us into toads again." I shuddered at the memory of that.

"Look, it' simple, we'll just go over and look through the window, see what's going on, and then..." Ethan held up a hand.

"Why don't we just get someone else to do it, someone like Rory." He said. "That way we don't get turned into toads and you'll still get your information." I nodded, that was a better plan than my own.

"Alright, call up Rory, and we'll get started." I said. Ethan took out his phone and...

"Hey! You guys!" I looked out the window to see Rory floating right there. I shook my head, "Dude! Could you be anymore obvious?" I said motioning towards the flying. He shrugged, "So? What you guys up to?" He questioned.

"We were just about to call you." I said with a smile. "We need you to do us a favor."

* * *

**-At Grandma Weir's House-**

**POV: Author's**

* * *

If you just so happened to walk past this house, you would see a boy with blond hair looking or at least trying to look inside the window. Now, if you were curious you would've asked him what he was doing but, fortunately for him, no one did.

"Do you see anything?" Benny's voice came from Rory's phone, who was currently over his grandmother's house.

"No..wait, I see someone. It's an old lady." He said. "And...whoa..."

"What?" Benny questioned. "What's going on over there?" Rory grinned.

"Dude, there's a hot chick in your house. Look..." Rory snapped a pic and sent it. When he looked back up, he saw said girl staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Uh oh...I'll have to get back with you guys later." He said before running off.

* * *

**-Back at Ethan's House-**

**POV: Benny's**

* * *

After Rory hung up on us, I looked at the picture he was talking about. Once I did...wow...

"Dude, there's a hot babe in my house and I'm not even there for it." I complained depressed now.

"Let me see." Ethan said. I showed him the pic, "Wow." He said immediately. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said. "Question is, why is she over there?"

"And why did your grandmother kick you out before they came?" Ethan added. "Speaking of which, seeing as how Rory probably got caught, I'm going on a whim to say that you'll be in trouble when you get back home." I groaned.

"I hope she doesn't make me rub her feet again." I said shuddering at the memory of doing that before.

* * *

**-Back to Grandma Weir's House-**

**POV: Aria**

* * *

I watched as the blonde haired kid ran off down the street. I immediately walked over to my grandmother and Miss Weir.

"I just saw a blonde-haired kid lurking outside the window." I said. "He ran off as soon as I caught him though. Hopefully he didn't see anything."

Miss Weir sighed, "It was probably one of my grandson's friends. He probably sent him over to see what was going on." She said shaking her head.

"I'm taking it that your grandson is well...the nosy type." I said. She nodded, "Yep and I can't change that no matter what I do. I even made him rub my feet once." I blinked, grossed out now.

"Okay..I think that's enough about that." I said with a somewhat forced smile. "Let's get down to the next part of the lesson."

"Good idea." Miss Weir said. Then it began.

* * *

**WitheringNight: I know I should put what Aria learned, but that'll come in a later chapter when it's needed or something like that. Anyways, looks like Benny's going to get a talking to (whew-hew)...that'll be fun. I'll see you at the next chapter.**


	9. Friendship Fails and Visions

**-Story: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 9: Friendship Fails and Visions  
**

**-Ethan's POV**

* * *

It was Monday and we were back in school. It was time to start the plan.

"So, she didn't do anything?" I questioned Benny. He was just telling me how when he got home, after sending Rory to spy, his grandmother just smiled at him and walked upstairs.

"She's probably going to do something later." I said. Benny looked at me, "That's what I thought! I was freaking out all night man." I shook my head before noticing Aria, she was getting things out of her locker. Benny stopped and noticed where I was looking at, "Do we really have to talk to her? Honestly, I think she has it worse than us and if we talk to her-" I interrupted him.

"I don't care if whatever popularity we have goes down." I told him. "I just want to figure out what's up with her and these accidents. I looked up the town she was originally from, and her school, and it said that strange things happened when she attended. Some people would act out of ordinary and have strange accidents, just like with Rebecca and Dean." Benny looked at me and then Aria before sighing.

"Alright, might as well get this over with." He said before walking over to her. As if sensing us, she closed her locker and looked at us. We couldn't see what she looked like under her hood though.

"That's strange." I thought. Usually the light would block the darkness that's under the hood so you would be able to see someone's face, but it was like it was completely dark underneath there. No light, no nothing.

Anyways, turning back to Aria, I smiled at her "Hey." I started. "I'm Ethan and this is Benny, we were just curious and wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch or hang out after school?" She was silent, as normal, before pulling a blue button out of her bag. She pressed it.

"NO!" A voice rang out causing everyone to look at us. Benny and I smiled sheepishly at everyone, trying to ward off their attention.

"Was that really necessary?" Benny questioned her. She shrugged before walking off. He then turned to me.

"See? I told you this was a waste of time." He said. "Now let's go before we're late to class, I don't want to have any detentions today." I looked at him, surprised. He looked at me, seeing my expression, "It's not because I like class, it bores me, but I just got a new game and wanted to go home and play it immediately after school." There's the Benny we all knew.

"Alright, let's go." I said. "But we're not giving up on her." Benny groaned but didn't say anything as we walked to class. I was going to try again during lunch, hopefully she'll be there today.

* * *

**-Cafeteria-**

* * *

As Benny and I entered the cafeteria, I began looking around for Aria. After a minute I spotted her at a corner table, alone, like always.

"Come on." I told Benny dragging him over to her. He groaned.

"Come on, why are we doing this?" He questioned. "Or, more importantly, why are you dragging me into this?"

"Because, I don't want to do this by myself." I said. "And you'll end up getting dragged into anyways." He made a noise of discontent before we arrived at Aria's table. She didn't look up at us.

"Hey...Aria..." I said. She froze and looked up at us, we still couldn't see her face.

"I guess she thought we didn't know her name." I thought before smiling.

"We kind of got off at a rough start." I started.

"Yeah, she made an embarrassment of us in the hallway." Benny commented. I elbowed him before looking back to Aria.

"So, I know you don't talk, but we really want to hang out with you." I said before touching her shoulder. I suddenly got that rush feeling. I knew I was having a vision...only this one I couldn't really comprehend well, not even little. But there was one thing I did see and understand...something about Aria.

"Are you alright Ethan?" Benny questioned. I came out of my vision and nodded, "Yeah...uh...we should go." I said before walking away from Aria, who was staring at us as we left.

"You had a vision didn't you?" Benny questioned. I nodded, "Yeah." I said before looking at him. "Mind if I come over to your house after school, we can play that game you were talking about." Forgetting about the vision, Benny grinned.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome!" He said before we walked over to our table. I didn't really want to play the game...well I did...but I had something I needed to talk to Grandma Weir about. I just hoped she'd tell me.

* * *

**WitheringNight: Looks like Ethan knows something about Aria, what do you think it is? Does he know about her powers? Or is it something else? You'll have to stay and find out. See you later :)**


	10. Here's A Hint

**WitheringNight: Here's the next chapter for Fall No More. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Story: Fall No More**

**Chapter 10: Here's A Hint**

**Ethan's POV**

* * *

Afterschool, like I wanted to, Benny and I headed over towards his house. I was nervous about what was about to come. I mean what if something terrible is going on? Yeah, I've dealt with a lot of supernatural things, but what if this is different? And that horrible feeling I got earlier...what was that? I've had the feeling before but this one was different somehow...and by different I mean worse.

"I hope this time I'm wrong." I thought as we entered Benny's house. I didn't notice him looking at me, oddly, till he said something.

"Is something wrong E?" He questioned, "You look worried about something." I looked at him and gave a smile, not a real one, but a smile.

"I'm fine...uh...is your grandmother here?" I questioned putting my bag on the couch. He did the same before answering, "Uh...GRANDMA!" He called out. There was silence for a moment.

"What is it?" Grandma Weir said coming from the kitchen, "You don't have to yell so loud." Benny smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you were somewhere else." He explained. She shook her head before looking at me, "You wanted to talk." She said. I nodded and looked Benny. Grandma Weir did the same.

"What?" He questioned looking at the both of us. His eyes then widened, "You want me to leave, don't you?" I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Benny, but this is kind of private." I said. He frowned before going up the stairs. I heard him mumble about being kicked out the house and now out of the living room. I wanted to tell him about all this...but I wasn't sure if I should. I'm not sure how a certain person would react...if they found out that is. It was one thing for me to see it in a vision but it's another thing if someone told me.

"So?" Grandma Weir said with a smile, "What did you want to talk about?" I looked up the stairs for a moment. I didn't want Benny to hear this.

"I had a vision in school today." I whispered loud enough for only her to hear. She nodded, "Was there something spectacular about this vision? You don't usually come to me so soon and Benny obviously doesn't know what's going on." That was true. I usually tell Benny about my visions and then we'd try to handle it on our own before going to Grandma Weir.

I smiled, "Yeah...well...you see I don't understand this one." I said, "Um...do you know a girl named Aria? Black hair with..." I tried to remember her eye color. Grandma Weir smiled.

"With dark grey eyes." She finished. I nodded, "So you do know her? She was the girl that was here earlier, right?" She nodded.

"Yes. I had a feeling you and Benny would try and get involved. I know about the incidents in her home town and at the school." She continued. I smiled, "So can you tell me what's going on?" I questioned.

"What did you see in the vision Ethan?" She questioned. I thought for a moment.

"I saw her standing...in the middle of a forest I believe...it was dark and she looked frightened." I explained, "I felt cold when I saw it...but it wasn't a weather kind of cold...more like hairs standing on neck cold. Like when a ghost flies through you." I saw Grandma Weir frown for a moment before she looked at me.

"I can't tell you what's going on Ethan, only Aria can." She said. I frowned, "She doesn't even want to talk to anyone! Benny and I tried to talk to her but she flat out refused." I explained remembering the "No" button she pressed.

Grandma Weir smiled softly, "It's expected of her, she's very stubborn I could tell immediately." She said, "But, don't stop trying to get close to her, with what's going on..." She shook her head, "...she'll need all the help she can get. And it has to be from people she trust." I frowned.

"And here I was hoping that it wasn't that bad." I muttered.

"Don't worry, if things go according to how it should, then everything should get better...with time that is." Grandma Weir comforted. I sighed, "Well, thanks...um...should I tell Benny about all this. He's kind of against befriending her."

"Try talking to Aria by yourself first. If she says it's okay to tell him, tell him." She advised, "This isn't like the other things you've been through. You need to choose your actions very wisely." I nodded.

"Yeah...I kinda of figured that out myself. I didn't tell him immediately because I didn't know how she'd react." I said. She nodded, "And that was a wise decision. Now, go upstairs and think of something to tell him, won't you? He'll be asking constantly otherwise and I don't want to go through all that." I laughed for a moment before heading up the stairs. Now...what to tell Benny?

* * *

**WitheringNight: And there you have it. Now Ethan's deeper into the tale that is Aria's life and what about Benny? Will he eventually learn too? He might ;)**


	11. The Agreement

**WitheringNight: Hello! Welcome to the 11th chapter of Fall No More. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**-Story: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 11: The Agreement**

**-Ethan's POV**

* * *

The next day, after my conversation with Grandma Weir, I decided to go and talk to Aria again. I wanted to help even if she didn't want any.

"So, are we going to talk to her again?" Benny questioned. I turned from my locker to look at Aria, who was at her own.

"Yeah, well...I am...you don't have to." I told him. He raised an eyebrow, "So you wanted me to earlier and now you don't." He said. I looked at him like it explained everything, "Yep." was all I said.

"Well, all I have to say is..." He looked at Aria, "...good luck." He then walked off down the hallway. I sighed, closing my locker, and then I walked over to Aria.

"Hey." I told her. She didn't look at me.

"Ari-" A hand was placed over my mouth. Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was glaring at me. After looking around she let me go and raised her hands in a "What?" kind of way.

"Uh...I just wanted to talk..." I started nervously. She crossed her arms. So I continued.

"Um...it's kind of a private thing..." I then leaned forwards a little, "And I don't think you want everyone to know this." The books in her hands dropped, clattering over the floor. I watched as she stood there and clenched her hands, angrily, before unclenching them. She then bent down and picked up all her books.

"Let me help." I said getting on my knees and picking up a few things. After everything was picked up I put it in her hands.

"C-can we meet somewhere after school perhaps?" I questioned, still nervously. Honestly, I never thought I'd get into a situation where I'd be trying to get Aria to befriend me.

Anyways, coming out of my thoughts, I looked at Aria. She stood there with something outstretched to me. I took it.

"Meet me at the park at 5. I'll be in the dark wooded area." When I looked up she was gone. I looked around, "Her class must be nearby." I thought before heading to my own. I hope I'm doing the right thing.

...

After school, after making excuses to my friends, I headed home. Once there, I looked at the time. 4:10 it read.

"50 more minutes." I thought. What to do until then...

Looking around, I noticed it was quite quiet in the house. Mom and Dad must not be home.

"Like they ever are." I thought before shaking my head. I have more things to worry about now. What was I going to do about Aria? What was I going to say when we met? I knew I had to word this conversation carefully. And why do we have to meet in a dark wooded area? Not that I was afraid or anything.

"This whole situation thing is a lot harder without Benny, Sara, Erica, or even Rory included in it." I thought. Though I did feel like I was getting closer to Aria...even though she didn't know it. It's that feeling you get when you know a secret and nobody else does.

"Hm..." I pondered looking into the fridge. What to eat? What to eat? I was about to choose when someone knocked on my door.

"I wonder who that could be?" I wondered closing the fridge door. I then walked over to the front door. I could see a figure but I didn't know who it was.

"Who is it?" I called out. I hope it wasn't...

"It's me." It was. Opening the door I glared at them, and by them I mean Benny.

"Dude, I told you that I had somewhere to go." I told him, "Why are you here?" He grinned and held up a game.

"Well, since you're not leaving until 5...and it's only 4:25. I thought that we could play some games before then...besides Grandma is trying out Yoga and I don't really want to be there for that..." I grimaced at the thought. I then shook my head.

"Any other time I would be thrilled to play games, but not today." I told him, "I don't want to be distracted and lose the time."

"We can always just check every few minutes." Benny responded. I gave him a "really?" look.

"Benny we once stayed up until 3 in the morning playing video games...and we were supposed to be watching out for Jane. She snuck out remember?" I said. Even though we got her back, my parents still found out and I was grounded for three weeks.

"Yeah, I remember." He said, "Well, whenever you get back just call, I'll be at that new Pizza place up the street." I nodded and closed the door. I hated keeping secrets, especially from my friends, but like Grandma Weir said...this was different. And whenever Aria would let me, if she would let me, I will tell. Until then...I'll have to keep this to myself.

"I just hope this doesn't ruin my friendship with the others." I thought. That, and what's going with Aria, were the only things I was worried about now.

"I just hope that's all I have to worry about." I thought going back into the kitchen.

* * *

**-Aria's POV-**

* * *

I was in the living room, pacing around, frantically. I was worrying about what that kid knew. Did he know about what I was? I hope not.

"Aria, sit down, you'll wear out the floor if you keep pacing like that." My grandma said. I sighed and sat down on the couch next to her.

"What am I supposed to do?" I questioned, "This kid knows something about me, that nobody else knows, what if he tells his friends? I'll be labeled an even bigger freak than before." I placed my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No you won't Aria." Grandma said, "If anything you'll be even better accepted. This town is full of the supernatural." I looked at her.

"Yeah, but what about the humans? The normal ones? My non-supernatural classmates?" I questioned, "What am I supposed to do about them?"

"Don't worry about them, if they don't want anything to do with you then they're not worth the trouble." She answered. I sighed and stood up, "What if they find out and go tell more people? I don't want half the world knowing my problem." I was turned around.

"Aria, if anything, this is a blessing." She said, "You don't even know how many humans wish they weren't so normal, to do the unexpected, to see things others can't, to have powers beyond circus magic." I blinked.

"It doesn't feel like a blessing, more like a curse." I responded. She gave me a sad smile, "Yes, right now it does, but just wait until you've gotten better control then you'll feel a whole lot more confident about all this." Would it really hurt to try? I'm split in half on this choice. Yes or No?

"I guess..." I started to say, "...I guess I could give it a try." Grandma smiled, "That's my girl. And if you want more people to accept you, I suggest you stop hiding yourself underneath your hood everyday. You're lucky that it keeps people from seeing what you look like." I found that out on my 5th day of staying here and it answered a lot of questions.

"I don't know, I mean, I've..." I had just turned and noticed the clock. It was 5:55. I had five minuted to get to the park.

"You know, I'll just think about it for a few days and then I'll decide what to do." I said hurriedly before running over to the door, "I'll be back later." I then ran to the park. Luckily, it was close by...

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

* * *

I was standing near the trees, near the dark wooded area. I was waiting for Aria.

"I thought she would've been here before me." I thought. Turns out I was wrong. Anyways, I was about to search another part of the trees when a someone came up to me. They were male, obviously, and tall. And they looked like they could beat me with one hand...

"Uh...hello." I said, "...uh...if I may ask...who are you?" He grinned, maliciously. I gulped and stepped back.

"I'm just here to give you a message Ethan Morgan." He started, "My boss wants you to stay away from the girl. If you don't then there will be dire, and I mean, dire consequences." He made a slashing notion at his throat. I think my heart just stopped.

"Uh...I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him, "What girl?" He laughed, "Yeah, right, like you don't know." I gave him a serious look whilst he gave me a "Really?" look.

"Her name is Aria, Aria Evans." I was about to say something when I saw the girl in question behind him. She was hidden behind a tree and motioned for me to not say a word.

"No, I've heard of her, but I've never actually spoken to her." I said. The guy stared at me before smiling, "Alright, whatever you say, I was just here to deliver a message. It's up to you to follow it or not." He then walked away. After he was out of sight, I turned around to be faced with Aria. She had her hood down, surprisingly, and now I had a better look of her.

"I've never seen someone with grey eyes before." I thought. It was kind of strange. Anyways...

"So, you wanted to talk?" She questioned. I nodded, "Yeah, but first, do you know that guy?" I questioned. She was quiet for a minute or so.

"Yes, I can't tell you why..not yet..but I do know him." She said. I nodded, "Alright, well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everyone being..you know..rude to you. Nobody deserves that."

"Apology...not accepted." She said, "I don't want someone who hasn't done a thing to me to apologize. The people who did should, it should come from their mouths." I nodded, understanding.

"Okay...um...so..." I started, "I was just curious as to...if...you know...if...there's anything going on with you." I paused for a moment, "...supernatural wise." I was looking down during all this so I looked back up to see her, not angry, to my surprise, but calm and still. After a moment she let out sigh.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." She said, "After all my grandma wants me to and it'll get her to stop talking to me about it." I chuckled.

"So, what's going on?" I questioned. She then went into explanation of her supposed curse. All I can say is...wow...

...

"You promise not to tell, right?" She questioned as we were beginning to leave. I nodded, "Yeah, unless you want me to. Because I have..." She held up a hand.

"I know." She said, "Maybe when the time comes I'll let you tell him, but for right now I'm only comfortable with letting one person know." I nodded, "Alright...so...do you want to talk during school? Or act like none of this happened?" She blinked and looked in thought.

"You'll see." She said before walking off. I stared after her. She was strange but at least now I understood why...

"Hey." I thought, "How did that guy know my name?" Even though I didn't know it, I had a lot left to learn.

* * *

**WitheringNight: I hope you enjoy this chapter folks? By the way, who's ready to go back to school?**


	12. Confusion

**WitheringNight: Hello! Welcome to the 12****th**** chapter of Fall No More. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**-Story: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 12: Confusion**

**-Author's POV**

* * *

It was Monday and Ethan was kind of on the edge. He was wondering all weekend whether Aria would talk to him or pretend like nothing happened. If any friendship was going to form then she'd have to talk to him in school, otherwise it'd be an odd friendship.

"E?" Benny called out. Ethan looked at him, "Huh?" He questioned. Benny gave him a concerned look, "Are you alright? You look anxious." He then smiled, "Wait let me guess…you're ready to see Sara again." The vampire girl had been gone for a week. She had some negative side effects to some blood that she drank and was unable to go to school. She would be back today.

Ethan smiled, "Yeah, you totally saw right through me." He said, "Nothing can get past you." He didn't really mean that, if you couldn't tell.

Benny nodded, "Well, that's what comes with being as amazing as I." He said. Ethan rolled his eyes as they entered the school. His eye immediately landed on Aria, who was apparently waiting for someone. She was staring at the ground, so she looked up and motioned for Ethan to come over to her. Benny looked between the two.

"So are you guys like friends now?" He questioned. Ethan looked at him, "Oh…um…I'm not sure. I'll tell when I am though. Uh…excuse me…" He then walked over to Aria, leaving Benny with a confused look. Once he was near enough, he started talking to her.

"So, you are going to talk to me right?" He questioned. He heard a sigh come from the girl before she pulled out a slip of paper. Ethan looked at it. It had some word written on it.

"_I would speak to you, but the last time I tried to talk in school something…well…stopped me. I felt like someone was sitting on my vocal chords…or trying to strangle me…whichever works best." _

Ethan looked at Aria before noticing that he could see underneath her hood, for the first time. He then made a circular motion around his face. She seemed to understand because she pulled out another slip of paper.

"_Yeah, you can see underneath my hood now, I know. It's like an invisibility cloak but it just hides my face. Apparently when you get close enough, in friendship I mean, to the user you can see underneath it." _

Ethan smiled, "Cool, so does that mean we're friends?" He whispered. Aria nodded and handed him another slip of paper.

"_Yeah, I let you in on my secret didn't I? Even if my grandmother told me to I wouldn't have just done that with anyone. I've kept this secret for years and you're the only person in Whitechapel, besides Miss Weir and my grandma, who knows it. I think that's a start for friendship if I must say so myself. Besides…I think you can help me."_

Ethan looked back up, he was about to say something when the bell rung. Aria gave him one last slip of paper before walking off towards her class. Ethan looked down at the paper.

"_Some things are better left unsaid, that includes my full life's story. Perhaps one day I can tell you, and your friends (if they become my friends), the full story…unless it reveals itself in the process of this tale."_

Ethan scrunched his eyebrows as he walked towards his class. What was that supposed to mean? What was her life's story? And the last part, it just made him more curious as to know what was going on. He knew there was more to it than what Aria told him…but what? What?

* * *

**WitheringNight: Yes, it's short, but it's still a chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope for your reviews :)**


	13. Best Friends Forever

**WitheringNight: Welcome to the 13****th**** chapter of Fall No More. Sorry for the wait, I was doing some other things and time slipped away from me. But! I'm back now and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hey, if I'm in the mood, I might even give you another chapter later on :)**

* * *

**-Title: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 13: Best Friends Forever**

**-Benny's POV**

* * *

I was sitting down at my computer. I was asking myself if I should try to chat with Ethan or just leave him alone. I know I would've normally just gone for it, not really caring about it, but things have changed since he began hanging out with tha…Aria…

I don't know, I mean whenever I try to just hang out, play some video games or whatever at his house, he's always busy. I even asked Sara to talk to him about it but she said that he wouldn't even tell her. It had to be something big if he wouldn't tell the crush of his life anything. I would've gotten Erica to just go and talk to him but I didn't want anything horrible to happen. You know how Erica is….

"Maybe I'm just worried for nothing." I thought leaning back in my chair a bit. Ethan and I have been best buds since were kids and we've never kept a secret from each other, not once. Not even if it would hurt the other person.

Groaning, I placed my head in my hands. Great! Now I sounding like some person out of those romance novels girls read.

"I need to play some games." I thought before placing a CD in the drive. I waited until it booted up before pressing play on the start-up screen. I only got a few minutes into the game before I quit. Now that's a shocker, isn't it?

"I can't concentrate." I thought standing up. Running a hand through my hair I looked outside towards another house nearby, Ethan's house. I thought about going over there just to try and see if things would be different now but a part of me said: No, don't you'll just get the same results.

"This is stupid." I thought before grabbing my jacket. I slipped it on before heading out my door. I passed Grandma on the way down.

"I'm going out for a minute, I'll be back." I told her.

"Are you going to be at Ethan's?" She questioned. I stopped and turned to her, "Yeah, he just told me that he had a new game. We're going to play it at his house." I lied. I lie a lot, if you haven't noticed, but I kind of felt bad about this one…

"I really need some air." I thought before walking out the door. If I had turned around I would've seen the sympathetic look my grandma gave me. But I didn't, so moving on…

"Now where should I go?" I thought after I retrieved my bike. I put on my helmet and hopped onto the bike. I know where I can go…

"I hope it still looks the same." I thought before peddling off. I had to pass by Ethan's house but I didn't look at it as I went by. If I did I would've noticed that someone was looking out the window.

* * *

**-Ethan's POV-**

* * *

I watched, from my spot by my window, as Benny peddled pass my house. After about three days of me not really hanging out with him he just stopped. I mean I still talked to him at school but I guess it wasn't really the same as before. I think he thought so too because he sent Sara over to see what was going on. And trust me it took every bit of control I had to not tell her anything. I still wanted to keep on Aria's good side, since I got this far, so I didn't say a word. I think she was surprised to say the least.

Sighing, I placed a hand to my face, "This whole secrecy thing is tough." And, yes, I know I keep my secret about being a seer to others. But keeping a secret from my friends, that's a new thing for me. Especially with Benny since we promised to never keep a secret from each other.

"That's probably why he's stopped trying to talk to me." I thought.

I hope Aria lets me tell my friends soon. I don't want to know what will happen if I keep this act up any longer.

* * *

**WitheringNight: In case you don't understand. Ethan can't be normal around his friends without blurting out what he knows, he thinks he won't be able to keep it in. Do you think otherwise? Put it in your review and I'll check it out. Until then, see you later! **


	14. Lets Talk a Bit

**WitheringNight: It's 1:13 in the morning and I'm giving you another chapter. You better be happy about this ;)**

* * *

**-Title: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 14: Lets Talk a Bit**

**-Aria's POV**

* * *

I was just sitting on a swing set, in the park, caught up in my thoughts. From the people who were coming after me or whatever they were trying to do. And then there was Ethan, who I know wanted to tell someone about what I told him. I'm glad that he's loyal enough to not do that.

"Is it right of me to do this?" I asked myself. Is it right to tear apart someone else's life just for the sake of your own? Yes, I knew that my decision to have Ethan keep this secret will eventually ruin his friendships. I can see it already processing with…uh…Benny, yeah, him.

"Secrets are tough." I thought looking down and swinging my legs back and forth, to and fro. I then began to think of other things and when I looked back up I almost had a heart attack. I was about to say something when I started to recognize the person, who was a girl, in front of me. She was the one who was following me that day when I was just walking around.

Anyways, the girl crossed her arms, "Can I talk to you for a moment, Aria?" She questioned. How did these people learn my name? I don't remember telling anyone it at all. Nevertheless, I nodded and hopped off the swing. I then stood there waiting for her to start.

"Look…." She began after a moment, "you might be a nice person, I don't know, but whatever is happening with Ethan and you are tearing apart his other relationships, especially with his friends." Funny how I was just thinking about that, huh?

"He's so secluded from everyone else know, I mean yeah he still talks to us, but it's like he's afraid of something. And I'm just worried about it all…" She continued, "I don't want anything bad to happen to him or to with his friends, no matter how dorky they may be. So can you talk to him or something? Perhaps fix whatever is going on with you so that nothing bad will happen?" I thought for a moment. A ton of thoughts were in my head.

"_I can't keep going on like this…"_

"_You can't do this alone…."_

"_You'll need more than one person on your side…"_

"_Maybe it'll be a good thing to tell one more person…"_

"_Just go ahead and do it!"_

"Alright." I said before turning around, "Tell Ethan that I give him permission to tell you what I told him. If he wants to clarify this then tell him to give me a call, he has my number." After that I walked away, leaving her there with a shocked/curious expression.

"Another person is about to learn my secret." I thought. Strangely I was feeling good about all this…

"I guess the whole 'getting it off your shoulders thing' works." I thought before frowning. Now, what to do about Benny? I know I have to tell him, but I don't know if I should tell him.

"Hm…this is going to take a while to figure out." I thought.

* * *

**WitheringNight: If you want you can guess the reasons for why it would be a good idea for Aria to tell Benny and why it would be a good idea, if there are any. See you later!**


	15. Lake View

**WitheringNight: Hello, sorry for the wait, but I'm back and ready for some more fun :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**-Title: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 15: Lake View**

**-Benny's POV**

* * *

Once I reached my destination I saw that it hadn't changed much since I was here last. Which was when I was about 7 I believe.

"I wonder if…." I was standing by a lake, I always came here after the incident…

Smiling I looked up, "Hey, I know it has been a while." I muttered, "But, I'm back, and I have a lot to tell you." I then went into explanation of my life.

"Yeah, so my life is pretty awesome, but being me means it has to be." I chuckled before biting my lip, "but lately it hasn't been that way….I feel like I'm losing my friends." I looked down.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. I knew I'd get no answer.

"Sara, she's a friend…I guess…but we're not that close, Rory…don't get me started, Erica…well…I had a crush on her one time but now not so much, and Ethan, you know him, he's started hanging around this girl at our school, Aria, and blows off every chance I give at hanging out. And he seems a bit spacy now…." I shrugged, "I don't know what to do about all this…."

"Awe…poor spell master." I heard a mocking voice call out. I stood up and looked around. No one was there.

"W-what was that? No, who was that?" I questioned nervously. I've dealt with ghost before but they still managed to frighten me, even if it was just a little.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you…not if you do me a favor." I felt someone breathing behind me. I quickly turned around to be faced with a girl. I fell over…nice Benny…just nice…

"W-who are you?" I questioned before looking at her closely. She was a totally babe…nice…

"Stop drooling fool." She snarled before smirking, "I hear that you're having problems with your friends, I can make all that go away Benny, all you have to do is one favor for me…." I was about to say something when I did a double take.

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously and a bit suspiciously. She looked around for a moment.

"No need to worry about that." She reassured, "You know of Aria Evans, correct?"

"Well I didn't know that was her last name, but yeah…if we're talking about the same one that is." I said standing up.

"Oh, we're talking about the right one." She said, "And I'm here to warn you that she's a dangerous person, if not put with the right people…so I need for you to lure her somewhere..." I blinked.

"And where would this be?" I asked. She pulled out a slip of paper. It had an address on it…

_1768 Hollow Lane_

"When…." She was gone. I looked around and saw the place was empty, again.

"Okay that was majorly weird." I thought heading back to my bike. I had a lot to think about…and I hated thinking…

* * *

**WitheringNight: Looks like someone is using Benny to get to Aria, do you think that will work? Or will something get in the way of the plan? I don't know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wish for your input on it :)**


	16. The Meeting

**WitheringNight: Hi! Welcome to the next chapter of Fall No More. And just for waiting, and for what this chapter is about, I've decided to give you another chapter with this one, I hope you enjoy them :)**

* * *

**-Title: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 16: The Meeting**

**-Author's POV**

* * *

_In a dark place very, very, far away…._

"So, did you tell him what to do?" A male asked. The female next to him smiled.

"Yeah, I told him." She said before frowning, "but what if he doesn't follow them? Will we have to go to plan B?" The man laughed.

"Perhaps, but I have something else up my sleeve if he doesn't comply." He then paused, "Oh wait…he will comply. I'll make sure of that." He grinned maliciously.

"Does that have anything to do with that...Thing...you caught earlier?" She asked. He looked at her.

"You're very perspective, aren't you?" He asked, "But, yes, it does…that's all I'm telling you. Now can you go get me some tea?" The woman walked off leaving him standing there.

"I told you that you'd get yours." He silently said, "And now you are."

_And now you are…._

_And now you are…._

* * *

**WitheringNight: If you don't understand why this was so short, go look at the next chapter. You'll figure it out when you do. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this and hope that you tell me what you think. Harsh criticism is not accepted! Regular is though ;)**


	17. School Again

**WitheringNight: Welcome to the additional chapter I'm giving you! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**-Title: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 17: School Again**

**-Aria's POV**

* * *

I was about to enter the school when I heard familiar voices behind me. Turning around I saw Ethan and Sara walking up, together, with confused and worried expression on their faces. Walking up to them I gave them a confused expression of my own. What was going on?

"Is there something wrong with your voice?" Sara asked, confused, "You were speaking fine earlier, what happened?" I looked at Ethan and motioned for him to tell her. He nodded and looked at her.

"She told me that the last time she tried to speak something got in the way…like something was sitting on her vocal chords." He explained. Sara gave me a sympathetic look mixed with a confused one.

"Do you know why that is?" She asked. I shrugged and shook my head. My grandma could tell me, I wanted to ask Ms. Weir but with Benny there…I really don't think I should do that. Speaking of Benny, I saw him earlier, he didn't see me, but I heard him talking to himself.

"_I shouldn't do it…." He muttered, "But it'd help me get them back."_

"_Maybe I should talk to Ethan first…if he speaks to me that is." He then got up and walked away._

"Aria, are you alright?" Ethan asked a worried expression on his face. I gave him a reassuring smile. Then I looked at the both of them. It took a while for them to get what I was doing.

"Oh! Well Ethan was just telling me about this dream he had last night." Sara said. Ethan nodded.

"It was odd because it wasn't like my normal dreams…it was more like a vision I would have." He said. I raised an eyebrow, more confused now.

"There was a conversation between a man and woman." He continued, "The man was asking her if she'd gave, someone else I guess, some instructions or something like that. She did, and then asked if he'd go to plan B. He told her that he might, but he had something up his sleeve…something dealing with what he'd caught earlier I guess. Then he told her to leave and the last thing I heard, before waking up, was him saying that he'd told someone that they'd get theirs, and now they were." After that I had a strange feeling that I'd heard that last part somewhere before.

"But where could I have heard that before?" I thought. I'll ask grandma about it later. Anyways I was about to go inside the building when, surprisingly, Benny came up to us. I felt a shiver run down my spine. What was that?

"Uh…." He started not looking at me but Sara and Ethan, "Can I speak to you for a moment Ethan." Ethan looked like he was about to protest when Sara and I motioned for him to go on. Sighing, he nodded at him.

"Alright, come on." He said going inside the building with Benny following behind them.

"This is a start." Sara said, "At least we're getting them to talk now." I nodded. And just to clarify I had never told Ethan he couldn't talk to his friends, in fact I tried to tell him to go for it, but he would do it. He was afraid that he'd reveal my secret.

"Let's see how that goes." I thought walking inside the building with Sara.

Let's just see how that goes….

* * *

**WitheringNight: Well, there you have it. Do you understand the meaning of the last chapter now? Or why it was put there? I hope you do. Anyways, I'll be seeing you all later! Remember to tell me what you think!**


	18. Watching and Listening

**WitheringNight: Hi! Welcome to a new chapter of Fall No More. I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

**-Title: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 18: Watching and Listening**

**-Aria's POV**

* * *

I was currently sitting and talking to Ethan about what Benny had talked to him about.

"All he asked was if he did something incredible stupid that could possibly end in disaster would I still be his best friend." He explained, "I told him yeah and said sorry about ignoring him for so long and asked what he was going to do that could end in disaster."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that it was cool and it wouldn't matter later on so I had nothing to worry about." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you believe him?" I asked. He had a thoughtful look.

"I did at first before I noticed that he looked nervous, and I mean really nervous." He said, "Being friends for a long time you know when someone is lying and he was definitely lying…which is something I don't get."

"So I'm guessing you didn't get a vision." I said. He shook his head.

"Nope, he stood at a distance where I wouldn't accidentally or purposely touch him." He said, "I mean I don't know, I know why I was acting the way I was, but I don't get why he is acting the way he is. And…." He looked down, "I have a feeling that there's more to what he's going to do than what he might say." I nodded.

"Well….." I stopped my eyes were a bit wide.

"Aria, what's the matter?" Ethan asked. I smiled and looked at him.

"Nothing…let's continue our conversation." I said. He gave me a look.

"You know I'm a seer and that…." I gave him the famous puppy eyes look.

"Please, let's talk about something else." I said. He sighed.

"Alright…" He said. I smiled and we continued our conversation. When I glanced back to where I was looking before I saw nothing there. There was someone there before, someone watching Ethan and I.

"I wonder what for…" I thought before tuning back into the conversation. I'd have to have a talk with my Grandmother when I get back.

This was going to be a long day….

* * *

**WitheringNight: There you go here's another chapter. Read, Review, and do whatever it is you do ****see you later!**


	19. Wish Upon a Star

**WitheringNight: Here's another chapter for Fall No More! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**-Title: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 19: Wish Upon a Star**

**-Aria's POV**

* * *

I was sitting by my window looking out at the rain. It's been an eventful week so far, well one with Benny in it anyways. He's been looking at me all week with a somewhat nervous but a bit of a loathing look in his eyes. If I said it didn't freak me out…I'd be lying.

"What's his deal anyways?" I thought, "It's not like I did anything to him. I'm just a victim in all this drama." Sometimes, and I mean every day, I wish that none of this had ever happened.

"But that's never going to happen now, is it?" I thought a bit irritably. As the rain stopped I looked up to see the clouds moving, like they should be. I could see a few stars but not many. I turned to one in particular.

"I wish that none of this drama had ever happened." I thought. I knew nothing would come from it, but hey why not have fun with it? Sighing I turned away from the window and walked towards the door.

My life is a mess….

* * *

**WitheringNight: Hi! Yes, it is short, but it's just a filler chapter nothing will come from this, okay?**


	20. Ethan's Advice

**WitheringNight: Here's an extra chapter for you! Just because I won't be updating until Friday! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**-Title: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 20: Ethan's Advice**

**-Benny's POV**

* * *

I was lying on my bed, my game thrown to the side. I couldn't play it…at least not at the current moment. I was too busy thinking about what I should do with the whole Aria situation. The deadline to bring her to Hallow Lane was coming up and I was FREAKING out, not freaking out, but FREAKING out.

"What if this ruins everything?" I questioned worriedly, "What if something horrible happens to Aria? Even though she did practically steal my best friend she's still a human…what am I supposed to do?" Groaning I sat up and paced around my room, thinking. I haven't done this much thinking in…well I don't know.

"I wish I could tell someone." I thought before an idea came to mind. I immediately went over to my computer, went to my web cam contacts, and scrolled down to click on Ethan's name. Once that I was done I sat there hoping that he was in his room and would be willing to chat.

"Hey Benny, what's up?" Yes! It worked!

Smiling I said, "Hey Ethan, I need to ask you a question." He gave me a look.

"Is this about your…." I glared at him, I knew where he was going with that.

"No!" I said seriously, "This is a serious question." He then gave me a look between worried and curious.

"Go on then." He said. I sighed and got myself together before asking.

"Okay, say that you were given specific instructions to bring someone to a certain place by people who may or may not be good guys…what would you do?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment, a blank look on his face.

"Um…I guess I would tell someone first and then tell the person I was supposed to bring. It's better safe than sorry." He said. I nodded.

"Alright, thanks E." I said. He nodded before we both logged off. I looked down for a moment.

"I guess I know what to do now." I thought. But still….

* * *

**WitheringNight: So? Do you think Benny will go tell Aria what he was given instructions to do? Or do you think the people that gave them will get to him first? Post your answer in your review. See you all Friday!**


	21. A Knock-Out Conversation

**WitheringNight: Hello –waves hand- welcome to another chapter of Fall No More, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Title: Fall No More**

**Chapter 21: A Knock-Out Conversation**

**Benny's POV**

* * *

It was currently 4:00 in the afternoon, on a Saturday, and I was riding my bike to a certain person's house. And it's not Ethan's…

"What am I going to say?" I thought, "That some woman came up to me and asked me to bring to this place because you are dangerous, or so they say." Yeah right, she'd probably look at me like I'm crazy.

"Well, it really doesn't matter now." I thought pulling up to a house. I knew she stayed here because I saw her and Ethan come here once. And no, I wasn't stalking them, I was just curious to where Ethan was going, because earlier that day he blew me off some video game playing.

"Just to come over here." I thought heading up the path to the porch. Once I was there, I froze.

"What if she doesn't want to speak to me?" I questioned, "Do I just go with the woman's plan or not?" Biting my lip, I slowly knocked on the door three times. After that I waited; after a couple of seconds I heard footsteps on the other side. The person looked through the glass-pane window, with curtains, on the door, at me for a moment. Then the door slowly opened. The girl, from that photo Rory had sent me when he was spying at my house, was standing in front of me. And she currently looked amused.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked. I opened my mouth.

"I think I have the wrong address….unless a girl name Aria is there with you." I said. She blinked.

"Nope." She said, "Nobody here is named that….except me that is." My mouth dropped open. She tilted her head.

"You'd better close your mouth Benny." She said, "Who knows what type of bug can fly in there." At that I closed my mouth. However I was still shocked. How is it that the girl I had called "A Hot Babe" over three weeks ago is the same girl who stole my best friend. Life is NOT fair. Anyways….

"Um…." I started, "Can we talk for a moment." She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're not going to kill me." She said, "My grandmother isn't home, it's the perfect chance to kill the girl who you think stole your best friend." Think?

"You did." I said, "And because of that we don't even talk that much….ugh….never mind. Are you going to invite me in or what?" She stared at me for a moment before stepping aside, her arm outstretched in a welcome gesture. I stepped inside and looked around, like any visitor of a new house would. I saw a picture of a man holding a woman, a wedding photo. I saw another photo of them but they were holding a child, a girl obviously. Then I saw another one with them and clearly the girl in it was Aria, they were all smiling.

"Those are my parents." She said making me jump a bit. I turned around and opened my mouth.

"Oh." I said, "I could tell." She walked into the living area, most likely, and sat down in an armchair. I, awkwardly, walked in and sat down on the couch nearest to it. We sat there for a moment, in silence, before she started to speak.

"So?" She asked, "What brings to here Benny? Is it alright if I call you that?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Well I…." A crash was heard outside. We both stood up.

"What was that?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Well, let's go find out." She then walked over to the window and look out of it. After a minute she backed up, a blank expression on her face.

"Well?" I asked. She was quiet.

"Nothing….um…" She said, "I think it's best if you leave…now…" I raised an eyebrow. She seemed nervous now when earlier she was well…not so nervous.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She didn't look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, "You should go home Benny….where it's safe." For some reason, instead of listening to her, I stepped forwards towards her. I was about to place a hand, on her shoulder, when she grabbed my wrist.

"Please go…." She muttered now a bit sadly. I opened my mouth but decided to close it. Once she let go of my wrist she turned looked up at the ceiling. I watched her, silently, before leaving the room. Once I got out the door, I couldn't help but wonder:

What happened to her?

* * *

**WitheringNight: Yep it sure is a Knock-out conversation, considering it never really started. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and I'll see you all whenever I can update. If I don't see you guys tomorrow, Friday, or Saturday, I'll definitely see you Sunday. Until then I bid you all adieu!**


	22. Friends?

**WitheringNight: Hello! Sorry about the wait, but I hadn't one Idea about how I could go about this chapter. But I'm back so...um...enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Title: Fall No More**

**Chapter 22: Friends?**

**Aria's POV**

* * *

I was standing by my locker...and well that was just it, I was just standing. My thoughts were elsewhere. Specifically on what happened Saturday with Benny.

"This is the reason why I didn't want to involve anyone." I thought. What I had saw outside truly frightened me, especially if it ended up happening.

"I didn't want to put anyone in danger." But it seems as if I've gotten past that level.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" My thoughts traveled to my ex-friend: Will.

"Should I just end it now and get it over with?" And at that I stopped.

"End it..." I muttered, "End it how?" Death wasn't a solution here, obviously, but there had to be some other way to end this madness, save my sanity, and possibly keep the friends I've gained so far...

"But-"

"Aria!" I looked up to see Benny walking towards me, beside him was Ethan who looked surprised. Trust me he's not the only one. Anyways, I waved at him before turning around. I was about to head to class when I was halted.

"Hold on." Benny said, "I wanted to talk to you." Probably about what happened...

I made a motion for him to go on. He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said, much to my surprise, "Ethan came over yesterday and explained that us not talking had nothing to do with you." He then scratched the back of his head, "So...erm...friends?" He held out his hand. I stared at it before taking it. Friends.

"This is great." Ethan said, "Um..." He gave me a look and a hopeful one at that. I knew what he wanted. But, given the current situation, I'm not sure if it's the best idea now. And that's what I wrote on the paper to give to Ethan, including that I'd explain later. Once recieving it, he gave a confused look. Like I said, I'd explain later.

"Alright." He said, "Well, I'm off to class. You coming Benny?" Said boy looked at him.

"Oh! I'll be there in a bit." He said. Ethan now gave him a confused look before walking off. After he was gone, Benny turned to me.

"I also had something else I wanted to talk to you about." He said, "About what happened Saturday." I groaned. I knew it!

"I..." He paused, "I'm confused, seriously I am, what's going on? Obviously it's something major given...certain situations." I raised and eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Like what?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"Y-you spoke!" He said, "I thought you couldn't do that...I mean in school that is." I chuckled.

"Yeah...seems like it's only around the crowds I can't say a word, but when alone with someone or certain people I can say so much." I said. He blinked.

"Oh...um...but anyways, could you tell me what's going on?" He asked, "Could you talk to me?" I smiled, sadly.

"I wish I could, and trust me I want to, but what happened on Saturday gave me another incentative to not say a word." He raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked.

"To..." I paused, "To protect you." His eyes widened again. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"We'd better get to class." I said before walking off, him in tow, still wide-eyed.

* * *

**WitheringNight: Well, wasn't that sweet? Aria's trying to protect Benny, even though he hasn't been very nice to her. Love is what makes the world go round, don't you agree? Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	23. Late Night Visitor

**WitheringNight: Welcome to yet another chapter of Fall No More. Will you, if you please, take a moment to read this chapter till the end? It'd be much appreciated.**

* * *

**Title: Fall No More**

**Chapter 23: Late Night Visitor**

**Author's POV**

* * *

Yet another day has gone by for us all. Benny was grateful for that aspect of life; it meant he was closer to graduating, not having to go to school, and meeting college babes.

"Yep." He thought crawling underneath his covers, "Everything is going to be perfect." Once his head hit the pillow he was drawn into slumber land. He didn't even feel the temperature of the room drop, or the sounds from outside, not even the person sneaking into his room…..wait…..

* * *

**Unknown POV**

* * *

As I climbed into the boys' bedroom, I couldn't help but look around at the…objects…in it.

"Why'd the boss have to pick a geek for this job?" I wondered, "It'd be easier to just take the girl ourselves." But what the boss wants is what the boss wants.

Nevertheless, walking over to the boys' bed, I noticed a spell book lying nearby. Interesting…..

"I see you're a lot different than I imagined." I whispered. He didn't stir not once. Alright, let's get this over with….

"Murglorifaria." I repeated that several times as I placed my hand on the boys' head. A blue light shone for a moment before disappearing.

"Well, looks like my work is done." I thought with a smirk, "You'd best not fail boy." And at that I was gone. I couldn't wait to see the outcome of all of this.

* * *

**WitheringNight: Wonder what all that was about? It's kind of obvious if you don't know, just read over it again and you'll figure it out. And, if you know what it is, keep it to yourself this time. Let the people figure it out without assistance….**

**Anyways, Read and Review folks!**


	24. Sorry!

I am so terrible sorry for this but I'm just not interested in writing for this story anymore, I don't know why, I don't like it, but I just can't do it….

But, I will, however, be working on another account I have: Whovian'sForeverUnited. So you can check out those stories. Once again I say I am sorry.


End file.
